


I held your hair back when you were throwing up

by thatz__so__raven



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sick Fic, still suck at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatz__so__raven/pseuds/thatz__so__raven
Summary: SICK FIC BABY! Emphasis on baby





	I held your hair back when you were throwing up

Jake used to be a heavy sleeper, but after prison and the fears the accompanied that traumatic experience , he has since became a relatively light sleeper. So around 3 am when his wife lets out a very audible groan he is fast awake. She continues this grunting and he places a loving hand on her shoulder gently attempting to wake her from what he assumes is a nightmare.

"Ames?.. Babe?" He says a little above a whisper.

 

She takes a deep breath and responds with a sleep rattled voice. "Hmm"

"You okay?... Nightmare?" He continued

She slowly turned to face him

"I'm fi-.." she was cut off my a violent gag which caused her eyes to go wide. Before Jake had a chance to ask if she was okay she was rushing to the bathroom to spill her guts ; Jake, of course was not far behind.

As she was on her knees and hovered over the toilet currently throwing up.

Jake rubbed comforting circles on his wife's back, they were in this position for about 5 minutes. When Amy was empty she sat up and Jake pulled her into a embrace with one arm around her shoulders and the other resting on her knee; Amy with her head in the crook of his neck and knees pulled to her chest. Jake could  feel her still shaking as they sit silently.

 

"Here.." Jake said as he stood up, breaking the silence. He then proceeded to swoop her up like a princess and carried her back to bed.

"I'll be right back" Jake said after he tucked her back in and headed towards the kitchen.

After a few moments he returned with a bottle of water and the pasta pot he put on his registry after Terry's wife's idea to put one next to their bed in case Terry "hurled"

He then put one of his NYPD shirts and his sweats on.

"Where are you going?" Amy questioned, exhaustion evident in her voice. "The 24 hour deli on the corner, just getting some things to make you feel better. Try to get some sleep" he said as he planted a long kiss to her forehead.

 

She heard their front door close and waited a few minutes to make sure he wouldn't come back for a little while. She then reached her phone that was charging on her nightstand and opened her period tracker...

Oh god

"I'm- I'm late.. 2 WEEKS?!"

Without a second thought she went for her bottom drawer and at the bottom was what she was looking for, a pregnancy test Charles gave her trying to rush them to have a baby, she grabbed it and then heard his keys in the door

 

 _Crap_ ,  _how is he so fast?_

She quickly threw it in her work bag, clicked off the lamp and jumped in bed.

 

He walked in with a black bag and she pretended to wake up from a sleep that she wasn't in.

 

"I hope that's not Pepto Bismol, I hate that stuff" Amy said with a fake rasp in her voice.

"I know you do which is why I got ginger ale and crackers." He said as he places one of the 20 oz. bottles and a sleeve of crackers on her nightstand. He then undressed and got in bed and was fast asleep with it being almost 4 am in morning. Amy barely got anymore sleep that night with all the possibilities swimming in her head.

 

Next Day

 

Rosa walked into the downstairs break room and saw Amy a sleep over a case file. "Amy... AMY!" The second call waking her

"Huh.. what?!" Amy said disoriented

"I need you to sign this arrest report." Rosa stated as she placed the report in front of the female Sargent.

She then made her way to the coffee machine and made Amy a coffee. Black. "Didn't sleep much?" Rosa said as she placed the coffee on the table and took a seat. "What? I'm fine! Why are you asking me so many questions!" Amy said defensively

"Dude I asked you one question.. okay so clearly you're hiding something. What's up?." "I'm fine I just need some water, will you get it out of my bag, it's on my desk."

"Sure." Rosa made her way towards the desk and started to go through it.

 

"Oh crap.." Amy said to herself "The test!"

She got up to stop Rosa but she was already on her way back in with the whole bag instead of just the water.

 

Rosa entered the break room, shut the door behind her, and closed the blinds.

"So..." Rosa started

"Im late.." Amy cut her off

"How late?" Rosa said as she sat down and gestured for Amy to do the same.

"Two weeks" Amy said tensely

"What are you saying?" She knew exactly what she was saying but needed to hear her say it for whatever reason.

"I think I might be pregnant." As soon as the words left her lips she felt a wave of nausea and rushed to the bathroom.

 

After she was done with another episode of sickness she walked out of the stall to see Rosa standing there with the pregnancy test.

"Take it."

"I ca- can't, what if it's positive, how will I tell Jake, what if he doesn't want a kid right n-" Amy said with a shaky voice. "Dude Jake would be over the moon, just take the test."

 

5 minutes later Amy walks out of the stall with tears falling down her face.

"I'm I'm pregnant" Rosa pulled her into a quick but tight embrace. "Congratulations Sarge."

"I need to go home, cover for me?" Amy said wiping her face

"Of course" Rosa replied.

 

Amy didn't go straight home, she went to the mall and purchased a pair of baby sneakers that matched the ones she knew he had on today and a Die Hard onesie that read "Yippie Ki-Yay Mother Father" then headed home to prepare.

 

She placed the baby shoes in the designated spot for Jake's pair, the onesie on the hanger that he hung his leather jacket on, and placed the positive test in a box and placed it on the coffee table.

She waited for what felt like hours for him and then heard his keys in the door

 

"Hey babe. Rosa told me you weren't feeling well and had to come home. Did you throw up again? Do you think you have a bug?" He didn't take his shoes or jacket off because he was focusing on his sick wife. She really wanted him to just take off his things so she can hand him the test.

"Yes I threw up again, no I don't think I have a bug."

At this point he was next to her on the couch.

"Oh okay.. What's that?" He said pointing to the white box on the table. "Nothing, why don't you get comfortable I'll be right back." Amy responded, grabbed the box and headed for the bedroom. "Okayy..." Jake said suspiciously but complied.

 

First he took of his shoes. "Hey babe? Why are there tiny identical baby shoes in my spot?..." She heard him but ignored him. Then he took of his jacket "...And a die hard onesie on my hanger... wait a second are you-"

Then she was back handing him the box, "Open it." Tears started to form in her eyes when he opened it, he stared at it for a while and then when he started to look up she noticed the gloss in his.

"Is this for real?" Jake said a little above a whisper

"For realz." Amy said back with a chuckle. " we're having a baby"

"We're having a baby!" Tears now freely falling down his face.

"I love you so much" Jake said through a beaming smile

"I love you too" Amy responded wiping tears from her eyes

"And I love you lil nug" Jake said to Amy'sflat stomach.

They were gonna be parents and they couldn't wait.

Rosa was right, he was over the moon.


End file.
